


All Save One

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kyle watches Connor a lot. Or, guilt and lust make a horrible combination.





	All Save One

Before Alexandra’s death, Kyle didn’t have a type. It wasn’t that he had been channeling his inner Oliver Queen, or anything. He hadn’t really been that much of a dog - ever. But before that day, Kyle couldn’t have put together a list of any characteristics that really singled out a person as his type. Red hair? Sure. Brunettes? Absolutely. Blondes? Yes, please. Sassy, demure, or shy? Kyle could have easily seen the advantages each had as qualities in a lover. For that matter - male or female? It really hadn’t made that much difference to Kyle. 

But that had been years ago. Kyle had a type now. 

In the days, weeks, and months following Alex’s death, Kyle had mourned with his whole heart. Also in those days, Kyle had spent a lot of time remembering all the traits that had made him love Alex so much. He’d loved her determination, her fierceness, her unfailing loyalty which merged so easily with her ability to tell him when he was full of shit, and the quiet reassurance she could give him that everything was going to be all right, without saying a word. 

Those traits - the ones that he had loved so much in Alex - were the traits that made a person Kyle’s “type.” Donna and Jen had both possessed those characteristics, to a certain extent. But Connor had them all - plus a million other traits that made Kyle want Connor more with each passing day. 

“Kyle? Are you comfortable?” 

It was a reasonable question. It had to be at least 95 degrees today, and Connor didn’t believe in using Central Air, seeing as how he’d grown up in a monastery. Heedless of the heat, Connor had chosen the basement of the Queen home as a perfectly fine place to do his daily training, heat be damned. Kyle was certain that Manhattan had to be cooler. 

“I’m fine, Connor. But I don’t see why you didn’t want to do this at my place.” As he spoke, Kyle’s t-shirt scooted a little closer to his skin in order to drink up as much sweat as possible. 

Connor flashed a brain melting smile. “Because I fight criminals in Star City, Kyle, not New York.”

Reasonable enough. It was so reasonable that Kyle almost forgot that Connor’s explanation reminded Kyle why Connor wasn’t his. 

Connor belonged in Star City. He fought with his hands, feet, and arrows. He didn’t have any invulnerability or super strength or extra speed or supernatural rings.  
Which is why, despite everything else that Connor was, he wasn’t Kyle’s type. Kyle wanted Connor very much, but Connor didn’t have anything to prevent himself from getting shoved into a refrigerator by one of Green Lantern’s enemies. 

Oh, there was no denying that Connor’s skills were impressive. Kyle liked watching Connor train because for that one or two hours, Kyle could suspend all belief in what he knew to be true. For the entire time they were shut in the Queen basement, Kyle could focus on the fluidity of Connor’s movements and as Kyle watched Connor fail to miss any of his targets, Kyle could let himself believe that skill and determination were good enough. In those moments of delusion, Kyle could allow himself to think about all the things he’d like to do if things were different - if Connor was his type. 

He could think about those soft, kissable, full lips. He could wonder if the rumors are vegetarians tasting different are true. He could consider the very real possibility that Connor is still a virgin and all the delicious and sordid activities that Kyle could introduce to him. He could ached for the comfort of going to sleep beside and waking up next to someone that would never move on in Kyle’s own bed.

Sometimes, Kyle almost believed his own pretense. On those occasions, it took every ounce of that legendary Green Lantern willpower to keep from reaching out and touching. His fingers tingled with the urge to caress those muscles that so easily belied Connors fragile. . . breakable body. Kyle was pretty sure that Connor’s sweat would taste like honey - even though there’s precious little of it in comparison to Kyle’s own body. 

“You are welcome to join me, Kyle.” 

The invitation holds more than just a workout session, Kyle knew that. He wasn’t stupid. But he was cautious. He had to be. “No thanks. I’d really rather just watch.”

It was true not only because it was Connor and Kyle could watch Connor move for the rest of his life but also true because Kyle knew that sans weapons, Connor could kick his ass. Or, hell, with weapons, if they were using arrows. 

But Green Lantern’s enemies didn’t play that way. They always brought weapons and those weapons were never arrows. 

“This is the fearless Green Lantern then?”

“Yep. In the flesh.”

Connor gave him a slightly cocky grin which made him momentarily look like his father. The grin said Connor was sure of his ability to kick Kyle’s ass. If Connor had any idea of the thoughts in Kyle’s head, he’d think they were ludicrous. He’d also point out the many, many enemies that had fallen at the end of his hands, including The Key.

Kyle would acknowledge Connor’s point. But then he’d point out Onomatopoeia. 

When he thought about those eight days that he had spent unsure whether Connor would live or die, Kyle shivered. Prior to the attack, Kyle had been so close to giving in . . . and then history had nearly repeated itself. 

Kyle was terrified that it would. Alex had, after all, been very proud of her defensive skills. But in the end, they hadn’t been enough to save her. Connor’s skills were far above hers, but Kyle wouldn’t take the chance that they would be enough either.

He couldn’t. Because Kyle had a type now. That type was the invulnerable, meta kind that couldn’t be harmed. Connor didn’t fit the bill.

But Kyle really wished he did.


End file.
